Ayden Grit/History
Background Ayden is a year and a half younger than her brother, Ace and when they were young, their parents got divorced. Their mother got custody of Ace while their father took Ayden. Their mother later passed away and Ace began living on his own with the intention of having Ayden move in with him as their father was not the ideal person to be living with due to his utter lack of care for his children and his condescending attitude towards them both. Two Birds One Stone When Vestal invaded New Vestroia, Ayden went along for the ride on Alpha City. She announced her intention of leaving to join up with Ace to her father, who forbade her from doing so. In retaliation, Ayden ran away from home and into the wilderness of New Vestroia, where she hoped to find Ace but instead was discovered by Lync. He chased her through the forest and because of her lack of skill, she was unable to fight him. Fortunately, Shun Kazami appeared and rescued her, later promising to reunite her with her brother. Shortly after meeting Shun, Ayden developed a crush on him. During their time together, he taught her how to battle but was caught off guard by Lync, who managed to kidnap her. In Alpha City, Lync made a deal with her that if she battled with him in the upcoming tournament, he would return her to Ace. Knowing she had no other option, Ayden reluctantly accepted. However, she was able to escape from Lync and ended up reuniting with Shun and Ace during their battle with Lync and Volt. After the victory in Alpha City, she was made a member of the Brawlers. During her time with the Brawlers, Ayden's feelings for Shun only continued to grow and despite Azreal's encouragement, she still refrained from acting on them. After Dan, Baron and Mira went to Earth, Ace and Marucho fell for a Vexos trap, leaving her and Shun alone. They decided to travel to Beta City on foot but encountered Shadow Prove. A battle began and Ayden was nearly injured by an attack from Hades. Shun, fearing that Ayden could get hurt because of him, purposely knocked her out to continue the battle on his own, only to wind up losing and getting them both captured. They were later released by Mira and Spectra where, upon escaping, Ayden got separated from the group to take an opportunity to hack the dimensional controller. Shun managed to find her but after nearly accidentally kissing her, they were nearly caught by guards. After regrouping on the Resistance tank, Shun overhears a conversation between Ayden and Azreal where she confesses that she has feelings for Shun. He compliments that he thinks she is pretty and they almost kiss again. When attacking Gamma City, Shun and Ayden stay behind to take on Lync and Shadow and win. When they head for the Vest Palace, Shun, Marucho, Mira and Ayden get separated from the others, but move on ahead to free Skyress, Tigrerra, Gorem, Hydranoid and Preyas. Ayden attempts to hack the terminal, but the battle between Helios and Drago shortcircuits it. However, the Bakugan are freed and the Resistance escape the palace before it explodes and falls out of the sky. With their mission complete, the vestals are preparing to return home and bid the Brawlers farewell. Ayden thanks Shun for everything he's done for her and kisses him on the cheek before she leaves. Over the next six months, Ayden begins living with Ace. She and Ace help Baron get his own place to live when they are later attacked by Mylene. She is defeated thanks to Klaus and the reunite with the Brawlers. Ayden is excited at the thought of seeing Shun, but is initially disappointed to find that he did not accompany Dan, Marucho and Mira back to Vestal. When they travel to Earth, she immediately embraces Shun, unable to hold in her joy. During the Brawlers' phase of hiding out, Shun decides to sneak Ayden out and take her to the amusement park as he promised to show her around Earth when she finally got the chance to come. They do so successfully but are later ambushed by Volt Luster. Shun takes a hit for Ayden and is knocked out cold, leaving Ayden on her own to fight Volt. She manages to defeat him and she and Shun continue their evening by watching a star shower. When they return to Marucho's, Shun kisses her, but Ayden, overcome with emotions, runs off without another word. After this, the two seem to avoid each other. Shun is confident that he loves her, while Ayden is uncertain of what their kiss means for them. They attempt to talk with each other during their attack on the Mother Palace but due to the severity of the situtation, they further postpone the discussion. Not willing to put the topic off any longer, Shun pulls Ayden aside and confesses his feelings for her before kissing her again, stating that he doesn't want to regret not telling her how he feels. However, when Azreal sacrificed himself to save Keith and Mira, Ayden became depressed and withdrawn. Shun was uncertain what to do as he had never been in a relationship before, but provided her with comfort nonetheless. She later bounced back to join the Brawlers on an attack on the Alternative. Armed with only Maelstrom, she was quickly caught by the Alternative and nearly killed when Beast King Azreal returned from the Doom Dimension, evolved. With the Alternative defeated, the Resistance go their separate ways. Because they had chosen to keep their relationships a secret from Ace, Shun and Ayden were unable to have a proper goodbye and sadly parted ways. Long Distance Parting from Shun is having a clear affect on Ayden's personality and her daily life. She has become rather depressed and generally uninterested in anything. Seeing this, Klaus offers to escort her to her school dance, but secretly brings Shun over from Earth to take his place. The couple happily reunite and thank Klaus for providing them with the means to continue seeing each other across dimensions. Spread Your Wings During her summer vacation, Ayden lies to Ace in order to spend the summer with Shun on Earth. There, she meets Sora Minamoto who moved into Dan's house and the two girls became fast and strong friends. She joined Bakugan Interspace with Shun and became third ranked, above Marucho and below Shun and Dan. When Fabia suddenly appeared, Ayden and Shun began to doubt Ren's story about the Gundalian-Neathian war. Ayden did some research on her own and with Fabia's side of the story, they exposed Ren's story as a lie. She later joined up with Fabia and the Brawlers to head to Neathia to fight the Gundalians. However, during a battle with Airzel, she was captured, but managed to get Beast King Azreal and Maelstrom to safety. She was brainwashed by Kazarina and forced to fight Shun. However, as Shun was armed with her Bakugan and his new Battle Gear, she quickly lost and was freed from Kazarina's control. They returned to Neathia where they later helped to rebuild some of the fortifications. Ayden later does her best to console Sora on her conflicting feelings for Ren and realizes that Sora still loves him. Future In the future, Ayden does marry Shun and lives on Earth with him. She and Shun have three children who are all half-vestal and half-human: Shin, age 16 and twins Shiori and Shizuka, age 9, both of whom are named after their grandmothers. Ayden cares very much for her children and often asks Shin to help look after his sisters. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z